The invention relates to a securement arrangement for the seat belt closure of a three-point seat belt system of a vehicle with a vehicle-secured closure body retaining assembly for mounted support of the closure body.
In connection with three-point seat belt systems, in the context of which the use of a securement arrangement for the seat belt closure is known, the problem occurs in connection with a locked-together seat belt that it must be determined, via appropriate measurements, whether, for example, a vehicle occupant has secured the seat belt or a child seat has been secured to the vehicle seat by means of the seat belt, because the decision to deploy or not deploy an airbag dedicated to the respective vehicle seat will be made dependent upon such information. This problem is addressed in WO 98/51546 and, in this publication, a solution to this problem is indicated in which, in connection with a high tension in the belt as correspondingly occurs in the event of an accident involving an occupant secured in the vehicle by the seat belt, a belt closure is displaced against the bias of a spring and thereby effects the release of a switch which transmits an electrical signal to a control device mounted on the vehicle. Further details in WO 98/51546 for the realization of such a proposed solution are not to be found.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,915 as well as DE 199 48 666 C1 each disclose force measurement devices disposed on securement arrangements for seat belt closures in vehicles which are configured such that the force sensors on the seat belt closure anchorage provide a signal to an evaluation unit or a control unit, which corresponds with other security-related devices in the vehicle.